This is Me Take it or leave it
by gottaloveva
Summary: After Spirit Bound. What I think happens now. There is no definate pairing at this point.


Pairing: Rose/unknown at this point

Rating: M

Summary: Starts at the end of Spirit Bound. Not sure on pairing just yet. We will see how the story pans out first.

**A/N****: This story is rated M for a reason. There will be foul language, nudity, violence, and possible lemons. I will not listen to reviews that state people's problems with this. If you do not like it then do not read. Oh and I do not own Anything.**

Chapter 1

As my father and I make our way towards the exit of the court room, I decide to put more trust into him, and I hand him the note. If I am going to get out of this then I'm going to need all the help that I can get, and if Lissa can show that she has a sibling, then she will have her spot on the council. It would be one more person on my side of this that can actually do something about what they believe.

With Abe showing up like this out of blue to come to my rescue........I do not really know what to think about that. My mom has never really been a mother to me, and I have always craved to have a family like a normal child. My heart is getting a soft place in it for .......my Dad. Wow. My Dad. That is very different.

It is odd that Janine is not here. I should not be surprised, but I am. She actually showed to my guardian trials. That was also unexpected. She has never been there for me unless I was making her look bad, in those cases she would show up or call just to yell at me, but never does she say 'I Love You' or 'I'm proud of you.' I guess that you could say I am pretty used to it by now.

I look up just in time to see the doors swing open right as we approach them. It was so sudden that several of the mori jumped. My head snapped up to meet the angry gaze of one Janine Hathaway. I had hoped that she, for once, would be the mother that I needed her to be, but it looks as if she should have steam coming out of her ears instead.

She marched right up to me, and was within a foot of me when she rared back as if to hit me. I closed my eyes awaiting the impact. I was not going fight her or block her. If she thought this would help herself to look better, then I would let her........this time. It took about a half of a second for me to notice that impact never came. When I opened my eyes I saw why. Abe, err Dad, had a tight grip on her hand that was mid strike, and if I thought she was angry, then I was sorely mistaken. Daddy dearest was furious.

He got right in her face, looked her in the eye, and in a deadly calm voice said, "If you touch one hair on my daughter's head I will break your hand."

She ripped her hand out of his grasp, and then turned to me. "You are no daughter of mine."

She left just as quick as she came. There were shocked gasps all throughout the room over his confession of being my father. Everyone who did not already know were wide eyed.

I am not sure yet whether it is helping to condem me, that he is my father, or not.

The guards attempted to cuff me before heading down to my cell, but the heated glare Abe sent them made them realize that it is not nessary.

I turned my head to look at my friends, and my heart sunk. Lissa was crying so bad that Christian was holding her up. _Rose we will figure this out. I promise! _ Her fierce voice echoed through my head. I could not take it anymore, and I lept over the guards straight for her. There were gasps and screams all throughout the room, but I did not pay them any attention. When I reached her, we through our arms around each other. Our hug only lasted a second before the guards pried me off of her.

"Wait!" Adrian's voice had a comanding tone to it that made the guards hesitate. I looked up at him only to realize that some how he appeared right in front me with out my realizing it. He pulled me into an earth shattering kiss that lasted a little longer than lissa's hug. It was heated and desperate, but he poured all of his love into it. We whispered 'I love yous' to each other as the gurads were prying us apart, but I saw the desperated look in his eyes. He was scared for me. Anyone that knew us could tell.

By the time Abe, myself, and the guards reached my cell the tears that I had been despartely holding back spilled down my cheeks. This was serious, and I would die if they prove me guilty.

I turned to my father and collasped into his arms, and cried. "I love you Daddy. Thank you so much for being in there with me."

I could feel his fingers run through my hair, trying to soothe me. "I love you too. I will always be there for you baby girl. Always, and we will fix this. I promise."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and whispered, "Victor is behind this. I know it. I don't know how he did it, but he did." My father looked into my eyes, and I saw pure fury there. It was not directed at me, but it was toward who ever was stupid enough to mess with his little girl.

I whispered one more thing before they shoved me into the cell. "Daddy?" When he looked at me, I gave him a desperate look to show him that what I was about what I was going to say. " Tell Lissa that I said to feel you in on what we did the weekend that we took off. Tell her that I said no one else can know, but she needs to tell you what I did. The truth." The look on his face let me know that he already had an idea of what she was going to say, but he nodded and gave me a small smile before dissapearing down the hall.

As I heard the bars slam shut behing me, my only thought was that I was glad that I have my father to stand behind me through everything.

**A/N: That was the first chapter. I know that it is a little out of character for Rose to be the way she was with Abe, but it is my story. The chapters will normally be longer. This was more like a preview of what was to come. So let me know what you think.**


End file.
